


Everything is Not All There is to Know

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Established Relationship, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of school one-shots revolving around the established relationship of Spain and South Italy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Clothes Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

> So, instead of posting separate stories in the same universe, I'll just put them all together and instead post them as chapters. But they are not chapters, they are all different stories (one-shots), but with the same thing- Antonio and Romano are in a relationship and are in high school in America, in their Senior year, so they are 18.
> 
> This story Summary: Yes, he had lost the damn dare. Yes, he was probably going to lose his pride. But no, he wasn't going down without a fight.

_"A skirt is no obstacle to extemporaneous sex, but it is physically impossible to make love to a girl while she is wearing trousers."_ _-Helen Lawrenson_

 

He had lost the dare.

Because Romano definitely wasn't wearing girl clothes on account of _wanting_ to. Stupid Gilbert and his stupid dares.

_"I dare you to go a week without having Antonio bang you!"_

He had almost won. Almost. The catch had been that he couldn't tell Antonio _why_ they couldn't have sex. The Spanish man had thought he had done something wrong, which in turn made Romano feel guilty. Then he had given in, and of course, the next day Gilbert called up Antonio to ask if they had did it that week. His bastard boyfriend, with his big mouth had said that yes, they had made passionate love the night before. Romano had given Antonio a harsh beating after that.

So here he was, walking up to the school in girl clothes. Mid-thigh jean skirt, black Mary Janes (which were surprisingly easy to walk in; must be an Italian thing), and a white tank top with some lacy shit that itched like hell around his neck and the bottom hem. Gilbert had stolen the clothes from Elizabeta and they fit scary good.

Romano reached up and played with the pretty lily clip in his hair. This was such a bad idea. But if he didn't do it, Gilbert would release private pictures from a certain party that could _not_ be shown to _anyone_ , especially Feliciano. Speaking of his ditsy brother…

"Ah, hey! Are you new here? Let me show you around~"

Feliciano came over to him like he didn't even know him. Romano cringed as his brother wrapped an arm around his bare shoulders and walked up the steps into the school with him.

"What's your name? You are really cute! Ah, don't tell Ludwig I said that though!"

Romano rolled his eyes and pushed his brother off of him, stomping to his locker as best he could in heels. Feliciano followed, confused as to why the pretty girl was at his brother's locker. The lock spun with the combination and clicked, allowing Romano to open the blue metal door. He grabbed what he needed for first hour and then slammed it shut. A hand grabbed the back of his shirt before he could leave though.

"Wait! What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

Romano barely resisted the urge to scream at his brother. How stupid could you be? Instead, he slapped the hand away and stormed off to his classroom, leaving a saddened Feliciano behind.

* * *

There were whistles, cheers, clapping, and booing. Everyone, and really _everyone_ turned to see the person who had just walked into the chemistry room. Several guys had to do a double take. Who was that hottie? Surely not someone they knew! The girls scoffed and glared hatefully, silently wishing Romano would trip and fall. But Romano did his best to ignore his peers, even though his face was a bright red. He took his usual seat next to Antonio, who was staring with an open mouth.

"R-Romano, is that-"

"Don't even start."

Antonio snapped his mouth shut, but continued to stare at his boyfriend. The teacher strolled in a minute later and called for attention. Upon seeing Romano he looked confused.

"You there, with the flower clip. Are you a new student? I don't have anything that says someone new was arriving…"

Covered sniggers and whispering. It seemed that no one knew who he really was, except for Antonio. Romano wondered if he should tell the truth, or play it however he could.

He chose the later.

Putting on his best female voice (which wasn't all that impressive) and standing up, Romano offered a smile.

"I'm new, sir. My name is…Lovina! Lovina Vargas…I'm Feliciano and Romano Vargas's sister. Ah, and Romano's sick today."

It was silent for a while, and everyone's eyes widened in disbelief of another Vargas. Two was enough, but this cutie had the straight boys drooling. The teacher gave a curt nod before marking the real Romano absent and telling his class to open up to page eighty six. Romano sat down and flipped through his book, sighing in relief. He had fooled them. Well, everyone but Antonio.

All he had to do was make it through the day, then it was over. He had no doubt that Gilbert would tell the whole school it was actually Romano and not some new chick. Maybe, if he could avoid being spotted-

"Vargas! Read the first paragraph please."

Romano hurriedly scanned the page until he saw the words clearly. " Subatomic particles were discovered during the 1800s. The proton is located in the center of an atom, each atom has at least one proton…"

Then he stopped, because a piece of paper had just hit him in the back of the head and there were giggles. Romano took a deep breath, telling himself it wasn't worth it. He continued reading.

"The neutron also is located in the atomic nucleus. The neutron has no charge, and a mass of slightly over one amu. Some scientists propose the neutron is made up of a proton and electron-like particle…"

Again a piece of paper hit him, and this time, he snapped.

Romano whipped around in his seat, eyes bright enough to burn a hole. The group of girls behind him smirked. That was it! He was sick of being treated like a…like a girl!

"You stupid bitches! Can't you see that I'm NOT a girl? I knew you had shit for brains, but this is just sad. Fuck the hell off!"

Then it was quiet.

Antonio's hand was on his shoulder then, holding it in a tight grip. He whispered calming words in Italian, and Romano felt his attention pulled from the girls. He slowly turned back around and Antonio moved from his shoulder to his back, petting soothing circles. Romano felt himself relax, but he was still angry. The teacher continued on with the lesson, acting like nothing had happened. The girl's stayed silent. No more pieces of paper were thrown.

* * *

Romano was almost trampled by the herd of students as they ran to the cafeteria. They ran everyday, thinking they might miss out on something good. Romano hung back, taking it slow and glaring at anyone who stared at him. Still, he managed to get in the middle of the line, the guys behind him purposely waiting for him to pass so they could check him out.

Fuck that bastard Gilbert! He didn't want to be checked out by anyone but Antonio! Wait. He didn't want to be checked out by anyone at all period!

After he had gotten the food, he went and sat at the appropriate table. And of course, everyone gawked at Romano as if he was some sort of alien. Except Antonio, who smiled at patted the place next to him. With a huff, Romano dropped his tray on the table and sat down, pulling on his skirt. Damn thing was always trying to ride up on him.

Feliciano seemed to be bouncing with excitement. This made Romano pretty angry. Not that he hadn't been angry before, but now it felt like he was really going to pop a blood vessel. The only thing he was happy about so far was that Gilbert was in the other lunch. Thank fuck.

Romano reluctantly picked up the sorry excuse for food and took a bite out of it. Tasted like a carnival. Which was gross, because carnivals had nasty clowns and bearded ladies and deep fried everything. Including corn dogs. He set it down and decided that he wasn't hungry anymore. Which caused everyone to stare at him, because it wasn't like Romano to not eat. Sure, he'd whine and complain about the food the whole time, but he still ate it.

He felt eyes on him, and Romano's expression turned sour. What was so interesting about him? Who the hell cares if he was wearing girl clothes!

"What's everyone looking at? Am I that ugly or something?"

Several people sighed in relief. Yeah, that was Romano for you. Antonio took it upon himself to ask a question, bug smile on his face.

"So Romano, did you lose a bet or something like that?"

Romano turned tomato red and turned to the side, back facing Antonio.

"Che! Why the hell else would I wear this shit?"

That earned him some muffled laughs. He didn't care though. There was only three hours left of school, and he could definitely make it. So what if everyone knew of his little dare. As long as no on thought he was wearing this crap because he wanted to.

Upon hearing the news, Feliciano lost most of his bubbly happiness. Key word being _most._

"Aww, fratello, who made you wear those clothes? They look really good on you by the way! I really thought you were a girl at first!"

In an instant Romano was around the table, hands wrapped around his brother's throat. He didn't squeeze hard, but shook him back and forth quite violently.

" _Why you little-_! Shut the fuck up! I don't look like a girl at all! Bastard!"

Ludwig pried the boys apart, telling them to cut it out, a teacher was walking past. Romano went back to his spot next to Antonio and continued to pout. Stupid Feliciano.

"Well, look on the bright side," Antonio stated. "Now girls will stop asking you out and trying to make you straight."

Romano rolled his eyes. "Yeah? Instead I'll have guys asking me out and I'll have to tell them I'm a lesbian! You think that's any better? Fuck you and fuck this Monday!"

With that said, Romano grabbed his tray and slogged from the table. Maybe he could hide out in the locker rooms until the day was over.

Antonio stared at his boyfriend's back, concerned expression flicking across his face.

* * *

The locker room was empty. Well, Romano thought it was. He pushed the door open hard, sending it slamming into the wall, then slowing on it's return. Romano kicked at a stray gym bag, then sat down on one of the benches.

"Fuck. Why am I so mad? I really don't give a fuck what people think. They already know I'm a homo, so why should it matter if those stupid girls are dumb bitches to me? Why should I care that Antonio laughed at me? They all are a bunch of-"

"Yeah, why should you care?"

Romano whipped around. There was Gilbert, smirk in place. The albino pinched the end of the cigarette he was holding before shoving it in his pocket. He walked over to Romano and sat next to him.

"I see you've held up you end. Has any told you that you look hot?"

Instantly, and for reasons unknown to him, Romano's face burned. He didn't know why he was blushing, but Gilbert was staring at him pretty intensely with those odd ruby eyes. Then there was a hand on his bare knee which moved up with a speed only to be described as quick as lightening. Romano put his own hand, which was a little too warm by now, on top of Gilbert's.

"What are you doing bastard? Get your hands off of me!"

"Relax! I'm just checkin' to see if your really a guy is all."

Gilbert tightened his grip, sliding their hands up and under Romano's skirt. The brunet's eyes widened in horror and he frantically pulled at Gilbert's hand. There was the noise of the door being opened, and Gilbert pulled his hand away, scowling at Antonio as he walked in. The Spanish man frowned at seeing Gilbert so close to Romano. He didn't say anything to his German friend though, just turned apologetic eyes to Romano.

"Look Roma, I'm sorry about before. I wasn't thinking. So was it Gilbert who dared you to wear those clothes to school?"

Gilbert opened his mouth to answer, but Romano stood and walked into the other part of the locker room, Antonio following. Gilbert got the hint and reluctantly left in search of some kid to hustle.

"I'm sorry Lovi, if you're mad at me-"

"Shut up! I'm fine, okay? I lost the dare and I have to do this just for today. No big deal. I shouldn't have even took it in the first place. But Gilbert got a hold of those pictures some how and…yeah… So it's not your fault, you bastard."

Antonio smiled softly and stepped up to Romano, wrapping his arms around the smaller body as he pressed him to his chest. Romano received a kiss to his forehead before he was let go.

"Come on, we have to go to Trig. I'm sure there's some problem I'll need help with."

Antonio locked their hands together and lead Romano out of the locker room. If he would have looked back he would have saw the happy little smile on Romano's face.

* * *

"B-bastard, we just got home! Can't you wait until after I eat something? I didn't have lunch, remember?"

Pulling his hand out of Romano's pants, Antonio chuckled and walked over to the couch. He had pushed his Roma up against the wall as soon as they had gotten home. The other had seemingly forgot about his clothes and instead of his hunger. Romano searched the counter tops until he found a bag of churros that Antonio had brought over yesterday and decided they would suffice. He took the bag with him as he plopped down next to Antonio.

As Romano chewed on the Spanish doughnut, Antonio trailed his eyes over Romano's body, starting with his feet, which were free of heels now. He went further up, sliding along the skinny but powerful legs until he reached the skirt. He was happy it was a jean one, because if Romano was a girl he would probably look best in it. His forest orbs went further north, pressing into the tight tank top and up to the exposed neck, where Romano's caramel skin lay unmarked and oh so inviting. Antonio watched as his lover swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing.

Antonio took the almost empty bag of churros from Romano and set it down on the coffee table. This caused Romano to scowl and demand what the bastard was doing. Antonio ignored him, having waited long enough. His mouth attacked that delicate neck and wasted no time in dragging sharp teeth across it, making Romano hiss in surprise. The Italian tried to push Antonio off of him, but gave up when the bigger man straddled his lap. That mouth moved up to Romano's jaw, leaving hot kisses before lips came in contact with his own.

Romano let himself give in to the kiss. It was nice to finally be done with school and the whole dare thing…Speaking of which, Romano pulled away from Antonio, hands grabbing at the skirt, trying to undo the button. But he was stopped and his wrists gathered before being pinned to the back of the couch, a horny Spaniard above him smiling happily.

His mouth was assaulted once again, Antonio's tongue wasting no time by shoving in and flicking around the well know mouth of Romano. The smaller man's moan was muffled as he reached up and grabbed handfuls of Antonio's shirt. Within the next minute Antonio kneaded his palm against the bulge in Romano's skirt. The hips below him bucked and Antonio pressed harder, helping Romano ride his hand. Antonio pulled his mouth back, panting harshly at the sight of his lover.

Romano wanted to close his eyes, but he liked looking at Antonio's sexy face, so he kept them open as best he could. Antonio pulled his hand away and instead took the end of the skirt and started to roll it up as much was possible. It could be rolled no more once it got up as far as showing Romano's black panties…

Whoa, wait. What?

As he stared at the tight girl underwear, Romano grit his teeth and blushed hard. He _had_ to wear those, okay? Boxers were too baggy and long, and briefs were too long too! Plus, they had come along with the skirt, top, and shoes so he had unwillingly put them on. He hadn't thought about them until now though.

Antonio licked his suddenly dry lips and couldn't resist reaching a hand to the undies and pinching somewhere under Romano's balls. The fabric was pretty resistant, but he pulled anyway. They slid down Romano's soft thighs and then calves before coming off his feet. Antonio dropped them to the ground and looked back at Romano.

"So, those are-"

" _Yes_. Don't you dare say anything else!"

He got the hint and undid his own pants, staring at Romano's red face the whole time. The white tank top had become dampened with sweat, his lover's nipples easily seen through the thin cotton. Antonio took off his pants and boxers before sitting back down in Romano's lap, fingers latching onto the pert buds and pulling gently.

"Nnn! Don't just pull on them, bastard."

Antonio let go and lifted off the tight top, leaving Romano in nothing but the skirt. Talk about sexy. Next, Antonio moved them both so that Romano's back was against the arm rest, bigger man looming over him. His legs were grabbed and pulled over Antonio's thighs, opening him up. Antonio debated on whether he should take of the skirt or not. After a few seconds of a glaring Romano, he decided to unroll it and just pull it up farther. He did so, and it was then over Romano's navel, his cock finally freed.

Antonio grabbed the lotion that was sitting on the coffee table and shook it up. Romano's eyes followed the motion, body burning. Antonio seemed to like using the lotion he got at a little Spanish store down the street more than plain old lube. Which was fine, but instead of smelling like nothing, it smelled like some type of flower or the ocean or some random thing he couldn't identify.

He was brought back to the task at hand though when Antonio clicked the cap and let the slippery liquid pool in one tan hand. He set the bottle down and rubbed his hands together briefly before searching between Romano's legs. He pressed a finger in easily and added another. Romano groaned, biting his bottom lip and craning his neck back along the curve of the couch's arm rest. Antonio fixed his eyes to the heat around his fingers and curled them, then splayed them out. After a few minutes he deemed his Italian ready.

Another dose of lotion that was instantly warmed and Antonio was ready. He pressed his cock against Romano, watching him relax and breath deeply. His face was still a cute red, honey eyes glassy. Antonio smoothed each of his hands over a spread thigh, digging his palms into them. He always made sure Romano was comfortable. That was his nature, to be considerate of his lover. Romano could have dealt without it, but liked when Antonio pampered him nevertheless.

With a gentle push of his hips, Antonio slid in slowly. He let out a quiet groan and bent his head, pressing his lips to Romano's open ones. Romano brought his arms up and wrapped them around Antonio's back, pulling him in closer. Their chests touched and Romano's legs clamped to bronze hips.

"…You can move."

It was a low, embarrassed whispered, but Antonio heard it and smiled. He gave a few small thrusts to start off before letting them become longer and more drawn out. Every time he slide in, Romano would let out a little huff, then suck in a quick breath as he pulled out. Antonio kissed each of Romano's checks before landing on his lips once again. He pulled away soon though and rested his forehead on Romano's shoulder. He picked up his pace, having to hold the body below him more securely as his thrusts got harder. Romano didn't say anything, just shut his eyes and panted, giving moans when Antonio managed to hit his prostate.

It was a while before Romano reached down and grabbed his cock, pumping his hand fast. His thighs tightened and he let out a short cry as he came, white turning the denim over his stomach dark. Antonio gave a few more thrusts before he too released, hips continuing a little harshly before slowing, then finally stopping. He slumped against Romano, pressing kissing up along his neck and jaw.

Romano laid still, getting his breath back. He wanted out of the skirt as soon as possible, but was too drowsy to remove it at the moment. Antonio finally stopped showering him with love and pulled out, moving down until his head was on Romano's chest. He stared down at the cum covered skirt and let out a little laugh.

"I don't think Elizabeta is going to want her skirt back now, is she?"

Romano rolled his eyes and reached over to the table, picking up the bag of churros.

"Che, whatever. I'll just burn it or something. Or give it to Gilbert. I'll put it in a box labeled 'beer' and when he opens it, he'll be in for the biggest surprise of his life."

Antonio snickered and closed his eyes, listening to Romano munch away on the churros. Romano shoved another sugary stick into his mouth and chewed lazily. So maybe the skirt hadn't been such a bad idea. It seemed to turn Antonio on pretty well. Still, he was never going to wear one again. Ever. The Mary Janes on the other hand…

He was sure Elizabeta wouldn't miss them.


	2. Cloudburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano doesn't like storms. Antonio helps him take his mind off the on going severe weather.

" _It's okay to feel weak sometimes. It's okay to be afraid. The important thing is that we face our fears. That's what makes us strong."_ _-Yuki (Fruits Basket)_

 

With a perfect swing of the metal bat, Romano hit the softball, sending it flying far into the outfield. The opposing team scrambled for it as Roman ran to first base, then second, and caught third before the ball was thrown back, the pitcher eyeballing him carefully. Romano smirked and swiped the back of his hand across his forehead. They were down by one, and if he could make it home, he could at least tie up the game.

It was sixth period gym class, and the weather outside had been a nice seventy-five degrees, scattered clouds sailing through the sky. The teams were picked at random and Romano was lucky enough to get Antonio, Francis, and Alfred all on his side. They were probably the best players in the class. He was lucky to not be stuck with Arthur, Mathew, and his brother. Romano looked out across the field at Feliciano and stuck his tongue out at him. Feliciano waved and received a stern scolding from Ludwig, who told him to pay attention.

Next up to bat was Roderich. Romano groaned and kicked the ground. Why did it have to be the weakling nerd up next? There was no way he was making it home now. Elizabeta punched her right fist into her glove and crouched down behind Roderich, waiting for the pitch. Romano eyed his teammate as he tried to control the other man's mind.

_Hit the ball good. At least send it to first or second. Hell, just get a home run! I'm sure you have at least a little strength in those wimpy looking arms…_

The ball was thrown, and Romano watched in slow motion as Roderich swung, made contact, then let the bat fly. Romano's feet dug into the ground hard as he sprinted for home plate. He was halfway there when he felt it: a drop of water that hit his cheek, then another that landed on his nose. A quick glance up showed a dark sky, heavy clouds rolling in fast.

Looking up was his first mistake. He slowed down considerably, and the rival team forgot about the slow running Roderich going to first and threw to home. The ball cracked as it hit Elizabeta's gloved hand just before Romano could step on the plate. Their teacher called him out, but Romano didn't even hear him. He was too busy staring at the sky. The clouds seemed to start to sag and droop downward, and it looked like the start of a funnel somehow…

Romano's eyes widened so big they hurt. He had lived here long enough to know what bad weather looked like. This was America. America had tornadoes all the time. This time was no exception. With a pounding heart, Romano sought out Antonio and went to him. He blocked out his schoolmates whining about the rain and if they should go inside. Romano resisted the urge to grab Antonio's hand and instead stood close to him.

"Hey Roma, what's up? Freaky weather, I'd say! Came out of nowhere. The sun is even still shining over there!" He pointed to the west where a dim yellow sun could be seen behind wispy clouds. Romano nodded his head in agreement.

"Yea. I think we should go inside though. We're gonna get fucking soaked."

That much was true. The rain had picked up, and the teacher finally decided that they should head in. Romano jogged to the school, Antonio close behind him. When he was inside, he let out a breath of relief. Then there was a low growl that seemed to tear through his ears. He turned and saw through the glass door a streak of lightening, followed by a loud clap of thunder. He swallowed hard and moved to the boys locker room.

Once inside he quickly stripped off his wet gym clothes as the other boys came in, chatting loudly about the game being ruined. Romano put on a dry shirt and pants before sitting down to wait for Antonio. As he watched his boyfriend change, his thoughts returned to the storm.

He _wasn't_ afraid of them. Storms were nothing but a little rain and some thunder and lightening. But a tornado was different. It was something that was dangerous. Something that could kill him. If he was at home, he'd definitely be in the basement. Romano was at school though. They had gone through the procedure of where to go if a tornado ever came. He really didn't want to have to cram into one of the bathrooms with his classmates. Was it even safe? How come the school didn't have any place underground to go?

"Romano, you ready?"

The Italian blinked several times before Antonio came into focus. Then the lights flickered and there was a loud crash and he jumped. Romano blushed at his cowardliness and grit his teeth. Damn storms.

"How about we wait in here until the bell rings?"

Antonio gave Romano a confused look before shrugging and sitting down on the cool floor next to him. Over time, Antonio had gotten used to just going with Romano wanted. There was less shouting that way.

The other boys slowly left the room and headed for the gym, leaving Antonio and Romano alone except for one student. The large Russian was taking his time in combing his platinum hair. Romano glared at his back, wishing he would leave so that he could be alone with Antonio.

Ivan turned at feeling eyes burning into his back. He saw nervousness flick over Romano's face before he looked away, jumping a little once again at a loud boom of thunder. Ivan smirked before shoving his comb into his bag. He walked over to the two on the ground.

"Some weather, da? Looks like my wish came true. I really hate sports, so this morning I wished on my grandfather's grave that if he could make it rain, I'd stop dinking vodka for a day. Looks like he pulled through, don't you think?"

Romano stared at his feet, not answering. He always tried to stay away from Ivan as much as possible. Antonio on the other hand smiled and engaged in conversation.

"It's nice that we're finally getting some rain. Though I'm a little disappointed that we didn't get to finish the game. You did really well today, Ivan! You got a home run and everything. Why do you hate sports?"

Ivan, to Romano's horror, sat down on a bench across from him and Antonio. They were silent for a minute, listening to the rain pound hard on the roof.

"Ah, why do I hate sports? They are a waste of time. I can think of plenty of other ways to exercise. Francis gave me some tips today during English class. He sure knows a lot about sex, doesn't he?"

Romano shuddered, really not wanting to discuss Francis the pervert. Antonio went with what Ivan was saying, still smiling and nodding his head. Romano crept his hand along the floor until it was behind Antonio. He lifted it up and jabbed a finger into his lower back. Antonio let out a squawk and tried to cover it by letting out a hoarse laugh.

"Yes, he sure does! Probably because he's French. Haha…"

Antonio turned a twitching eye to Romano. Ivan picked that time to stand up and take his leave. When the door was shut and they were alone, Romano relaxed. Well, tied too. The rain was almost deafening now and he barely heard Antonio yell at him for poking his back, which was one of his weak points. The lights flickered for the second time and Romano said a quick prayer, begging for the power not to go out. He didn't know why he was being such a baby. But whenever he heard that low rumble or loud clap, his heart skipped a beat.

When the lights had flicked, he had unconsciously grabbed Antonio's hand. He was squeezing it hard. Antonio frowned and leaned closer to Romano, mouth right next to his ear so he could hear him over the rain.

"What's wrong Romano? Are you scared?"

Romano blushed and put on a sour look.

"No way! It's just-I…I-fuck…You know…The-….I'M AFRAID OKAY? But only a little, damn it!"

Romano kept his firm grip on Antonio's hand, pulling his knees up and putting his forehead against them, eyes closed. He hated admitting he was scared. It showed weakness. He didn't want Antonio to think he was weak. He didn't want _anyone_ to think he was. Antonio brought up his arm and wrapped it around Romano's back, pulling him in closer. He draped his body over the smaller man's own and felt how cold he had gotten.

"It's okay to be afraid sometimes. You don't always have to be strong. I'll love you no matter what."

Romano refused to cry. He was eighteen for god's sake! He wouldn't show such a side to Antonio. Even as he thought that, his eyes stung. The pounding rain was numbing his ears, the cold floor under him giving him chills. But despite the cold and the storm, he felt safe being held by Antonio. The bastard always made him a mess.

Romano lifted his head and grabbed Antonio into a tight hug, smothering his face into the other's warm chest. Antonio sifted a hand through the chocolate hair of his lover. He wanted to calm him down as much as he could. He wished there was a radio to turn on; it could maybe tune out the thrumming rain. Though he just had to settle with physical contact and whispering soothing words from his and Romano's natural language. It seemed to help.

It felt like hours before the bell rang.

* * *

Romano stared out the window of his eight hour class. The wind had picked up, sending leaves and other random things, like trash bins, flying across the ground. The eraser end of his pencil was about gone, having been chewed on by a nervous Italian. His eyes were glued to the rain splattered window. He didn't even hear when Antonio called his name a couple times.

A hand landed on his shoulder and Romano's body twitched. A glare was sent at the person, but it softened when Romano seen it was just Antonio.

"Um, we are suppose to find a partner and go over the worksheet…"

Romano nodded and turned his desk to face his partner. The window was still in view, so he watched it sternly. Antonio took their worksheet and compared answers, knowing it was best to tell Romano what he got wrong, but he didn't want to disturb him. He did wish he could take his mind off the weather though…

"Hey, Romano. What do you want to eat tonight for dinner? I could make some tomato soup…"

The brunet pulled his eyes away from the window and to Antonio. He didn't even glare, just looked at him plainly.

"Don't want soup."

"Ah, okay. What about tomato risotto?"

"…Fine."

Antonio let out a frustrated sigh when Romano resumed his weather watching. He wished the storm would clear up. He hated Romano when he was off beat and just not himself. When they got home, he was definitely going to do something about this.

The two worksheets were turned in and Antonio went back to his assigned seat, brain working hard to think up a plan.

* * *

Even some good tomatoes and rice didn't seem to take Romano's mind off of the storm. The wind had picked up now, splattering the rain harshly against the window in the kitchen. Romano had went to the spare room he sometimes slept in when he was at Antonio's house. He tried to make himself comfortable under the blankets, listening to the wind howl and rain bang on the roof. The lamp was left on, helping to sooth him a little. Romano stared at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Antonio finished doing the dishes and put them away. When he was done with that, he was thinking about asking Romano if he wanted to watch a movie, but suddenly…

The power went off.

He heard a distant, drawn-out "Chigi!" and went to the spare room at a dead sprint. He threw open the door, making his way in the dark to the bed.

"Romano, are you okay?"

His knees knocked into the bed and with a very ungraceful attempt to catch himself, Antonio fell on top of what was most likely Romano.

It was.

"WHAT THE HELL? You're killing me bastard! Get off!"

Antonio scrambled off Romano and the Italian struggled out from under the covers. He was finally free and glared at where he thought Antonio was. He reached out and swung his hand, intending to grab Antonio's shirt.

"Ow! Dammit Romano! That was my face!"

Romano smirked and gave another light smack.

"That's for falling on me, you jackass."

Antonio sighed and was about to do something for Romano's attitude, when he noticed something. Romano wasn't distracted/afraid of the storm. He was too busy being a dick to him. The Spanish man smiled and pushed out his hand, feeling it thump into Romano's bare chest. He slid his hand up, then around to behind Romano's neck. With a quick pull, their faces were inches apart.

"You mean, thanks for falling in love with me, jackass."

He could bet Romano's face was a cute pink, but he couldn't see. Without letting Romano respond, Antonio slanted his lips forward and across Romano's, pressing harshly. Romano was forced to lay down, an eager Antonio trying to devour him through his mouth. He fought back, not wanting the bastard to think he was in charge. Antonio pulled his mouth away though before Romano could get very far. Wet kisses trailed down his neck, to his chest, then his stomach.

"Mmm Lovi, you're so sexy."

Romano grit his teeth, biting back the moan he wanted to let out at hearing Antonio's husky voice praise him. He felt his boxers pulled off and grabbed a handful of soft hair below him. With a light tug, Antonio took the hint and took Romano's half hard dick in hand, stroking fast, just how Romano liked it.

"Can you get the lube?" Antonio asked, his hand slowing. Romano nodded, forgetting that Antonio couldn't see. He reached over and pulled the drawer open on the night stand. The tube was grabbed and shoved in Antonio's face. It was taken from him and Romano relaxed back, not even remembering that there was a severe storm going on.

Antonio coated his fingers before lifting Romano's legs and telling him to relax. Romano wanted to say to his lover that he knew what he was suppose to do, they had done this a million times before, but didn't get the chance. Two wet fingers were slid in, twisting and spreading. Romano's eyes widened as he let out a gasp of surprise. A low moan was drawn from Romano's lips then as his hips jerked up. Antonio pulled out his fingers and took up the lube again, dripping it all over his cock after his pants were hastily tugged off. Romano's eyes were finally adjusting, and he could make out the faint outline of Antonio leaning over him.

Romano didn't even hear the rain or the wind, only his and Antonio's harsh panting. Antonio lifted the lean legs up over his shoulders and brought himself forward, seeking out Romano's lips. He shoved his tongue into the open mouth the same time he plunged his cock into Roman's body. The moan was caught in between their mouths as he kissed Romano hard, hips making lazy thrusts. Romano kissed back eagerly, hands holding on tight to Antonio's back. His thrusts got harder, and they parted for air.

Antonio vaguely noticed that the rain had stopped, or at least turned into a sprinkle. He was too busy listening to Romano's whiny little moans. He'd whimper out to go faster, a little harder. Antonio knew this man would be the death of him someday.

"A-Antonio bastard! Hurry up!"

Either Romano wanted him to go faster or finish, Antonio didn't know. But Romano hardly ever said his name, and it was pretty sexy all stuttered out like that. Antonio reached between them and grabbed Romano's cock, giving him long, slow strokes. Romano withered underneath Antonio, squeezing his eyes shut and crying out as he came all over his stomach and the hand jerking him. His muscles tightened and Antonio bucked his hips hard a few more timed before he came too.

A low roll of thunder reached Romano's ears, but he didn't think anything of it. He kept his eyes shut, trying to even out his breathing. Sleep was pulling at him and it was warm under Antonio's bigger body. Then Antonio slipped out of him, rolled to the side, and pulled the covers up over them. He really wanted to go back to his own bed, but knew Romano wasn't going to move to go with him.

Antonio wrapped his arms around Romano and buried his face into the pillows. It was nice to have Romano in his arms, comforting him from the passing storm. Romano was about to fall asleep, but was able to mumble out something that sounded surprisingly like a compliment.

"Thanks, ya bastard."

Antonio heard the faint voice and hugged Romano hard, smiling like a crazy man.

"Your welcome, mi querido."

Romano nodded once before he promptly fell asleep, Antonio not too far behind.

_To truly love someone, is to always put their feelings before your own… no matter what."_

_\- Saki Hanajima (Fruits Basket)_


	3. Calefactive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another extremely hot day at school. Romano feels like the heat couldn't get any worse. Antonio proves him wrong.

_"It's so hot, I'm gonna go to hell to cool off."_

It was hot, unbearably so. The school only had air conditioning in select classrooms (the ones with computers) and study hall in the cafeteria was like sitting in a sauna.

The heat had come early, making it pleasant for late spring. Romano instantly noticed the difference between America and Italy.

The breeze.

It felt hotter because everyone insisted the windows be open, which let the colder air escape and brought in the sweltering humidity. In Italy, the wind came off of the Mediterranean Sea, bringing the cool taste of salt.

Romano sat, sweating and trying not to touch the sticky table top. He loved the heat, but this was too much. He had worn jeans and a regular T-shirt, thinking it was going to be a nice, perfect degree kind of day. He also thought that the school, being made out of mostly cement, would create a sort of cooler that would stay an acceptable degree.

There had been one class, oh the bliss of it! Algebra, where the room was an icebox, and how good that had felt. He didn't even run out like he usually did when it was time for lunch. That stale heat throughout the school was a bitch, and he didn't want to go anywhere near it.

Now everything smelled like sweat mixed with whatever they had had for lunch. It was gross, and Romano tried not the think about it. He took his mind off of the heat by focusing on the piece of gum he was chewing. It kept his mouth from drying out, but he was still thirsty as hell. Antonio had given it to him right after lunch with a big smile, saying that it was tomato flavored. Romano should have known better, no gum was that flavor, but he had taken it. Turned out to be some cool mint, which was heavenly at first, but now it was just as warm and sticky as the school.

He was thinking about asking to get a drink of water, but then thought against it. The teacher was a real bitch, being pregnant and all, and Romano didn't want to get yelled at. But he really, _really_ would like to get a drink. He debated on asking or not, when the thought stopped. Antonio walked by to the trash bid, setting a note on the table in front of him. Romano stared at him as he made his way back, giving him a wink.

Romano picked up the note, not liking the big smile on Antonio's face as he sat down two tables away and stared at him. The flimsy paper was unfolded and Romano stared at Antonio's slightly messy handwriting. It was printed, which made it easier to read than the usual screwy cursive. It seemed that whatever Antonio had wrote took up almost the whole front page. Romano placed his elbows on the table, trying to ignore the gross feel of it. A quick glance to the clock told him there were ten minutes left of class. Thank fuck.

_Hey Romano! What's up? I saw that you were looking a little hot (I mean the temperature kind) and so I decided to write you a note! Old fashioned, right? I would ask to work with you, but you know how Mrs. Bitch is and all. I love this heat! Don't you? Reminds me of back home in Spain~ Ah, we have gym next! Ready to get down and do some wrestling? I totally am! I hope I get to go against Gilbert, I lost last time, but not this time! You were on a roll yesterday! What if you have to go against Ludwig? LOL that would be so funny! Ah, but I bet you'd win! Well, maybe, because he gets practice with Feli all the time in bed… Oh, sorry! You probably don't want to know about what your brother does~ So, what do you want to eat for supper tonight? That is if you are coming over…_

Romano stopped for a second at hearing the five minute bell. Had he really read so slowly? The heat must have been effecting his head. Romano adjusted his elbows, wincing at the was they stuck when he pulled them up. With a quick look he saw that the skin had turned red. He resumed reading, mood just a little more irritable.

_I really do like when you come over! I mean, you practically live at my house, and that's not a bad thing! Would you ever move in with me? I mean, after we graduate and go off to college. I'll follow you wherever you go! I plan on going right into the workforce, as you know. So umm… I can pay for most of the rent or whatever, and we can live together! Ah, there I go, planning the future, lol. Sorry about that. But you know what I mean. Well, not much else to say. Hope I distracted you from the heat at least a little bit!_

He folded the note back up and put it in his pocket. Antonio _had_ taken his mind off of the heat, but now the thoughts were back. Good thing there was only-

The bell rang, students hurrying out of the cafeteria. Romano gathered his things and by the time he was done, Antonio had come over to him and was walking along his side.

"Ready for gym?"

Romano glanced at the tanned man. He didn't even look hot in the slightest! It pissed him off to no end that Antonio could deal with the heat while he had to suffer through it. Worse yet was gym. He really didn't want to go and do wrestling. Of all the things there was to play! Now he had to roll around all sweaty on a sticky mat with some other guy.

They got down to the locker rooms and changed. Even a brief shedding of clothes didn't provide any relief. Romano felt like laying down on the dirty floor. At least it was cool. His socked feet soaked up the cold, leaving the cement damp. Then he had to put on his shoes and go into the gym. What a pain.

All the boys went off with the male teacher, while the girls got to do yoga or something, which wasn't fair at all. Romano cursed whoever made up that rule and then cursed the damn heat. He took a stop in line next to Antonio, waiting as the teacher made sure everyone was there.

"Listen up boys! I'll give you a partner, then you'll face off when I blow the whistle. Keep it clean, and I'm talking to you, Francis."

Francis grinned from the line, knowing exactly what the teach meant.

"Let's see. Ludwig, you go against Roderich. Feliciano, you against Kiku. Francis…against Mathew. Gilbert against…let's see, how about Arthur. And that leaves Antonio against Romano. Get ready!"

Everyone scrambled to find an empty spot on the mats. Antonio and Romano went to a corner, Antonio smiling wide at getting Romano to wrestle, even though he had wanted to fight Gilbert. Antonio bent his knees and spread out his arms, focusing on Romano and waiting for the signal. Romano on the other hand ran a hand through his hair and stood limp. Maybe if he just let Antonio pin him, he could sit on the mat and wait until the class was over.

"Romano, come on, get in position. I know that if you try hard enough you can beat me."

Said boy scoffed, crossing his arms and glaring at his boyfriend.

"Like I really give a damn. It's just gym class."

Antonio kept smiling and when the whistle screamed, he attacked, going right for Romano's legs. He grabbed the slippery appendages, pulling them out from under Romano. The Italian fell, Antonio quickly sliding down and hovering over him.

"Come on. At least try to flip me. I know you can."

Romano growled at the smug bastard over top of him. He knew that voice. It was one that shouldn't leave the bedroom. But knowing Antonio, he'd use it to try and trick Romano, get him all riled up.

Coupled with the heat, it was working.

Suddenly, Romano hooked a leg around Antonio's waist and pushed. Antonio was caught by surprise and landed on his side, Romano turning and pinning his shoulders down. He smirked at his captive.

"One, two, thr-"

With a sudden rush of power, Antonio pushed Romano off of him. Romano was once again pinned, hands pressing his shoulders into the mat.

"One, two, _three_. Sorry Roma, looks like I win this time," Antonio laughed out, taking a seat on top of his captive. Romano glared, not in the mood to take Antonio's crap. Or have him sit on top of him in this baking weather!

"Get off! It isn't a fair match anyway."

Antonio didn't move. He lifted an eyebrow, staring down at Romano. His hands were still on his shoulders and he just now noticed that there was this heat coming off of Romano and soaking in to his hand. The smaller man's face was flushed bright red, and it seemed to spread down to his neck. His arms gave off a sweaty shine. Now Antonio knew just how hot Romano was feeling.

The whistle was blown again and it was time for round two. Antonio got up from his Romano chair and faced him again, forming a plan. Romano slowly got up, taking deep breaths. The instant Antonio heard the shrill sound, he was on Romano. But this time, he pulled the other man so he was on top. Antonio stared up at Romano, waiting for him to do something.

Romano's eyes flicked around the room, hoping that no one was watching the embarrassing match. Thankfully no one cared, too busy with their own competition. He looked down at Antonio as he sat perched on top of his stomach, legs bent and drawn along the other man's sides. With a sly grin, Antonio brought his hands to Romano's exposed thighs, sliding them up along the slippery flesh.

Since Romano's face couldn't get any redder, his amber eyes widened impossibly large. Antonio went on smiling, kneading his hands into the hot skin. Romano was forced to look around, momentarily stunned on what he should do. Again, no one was watching, but the teacher was slowly walking around the gym, shouting out encouragements.

"W-what the hell bastard?"

Antonio put on an innocent face. His fingers then pressed down, nails biting into Romano's soft thighs gently before they were dragged downward. Despite the hot air, Romano shivered and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get his thoughts under control. He grabbed Antonio's shoulders, counted out to three, then hastily stood up. Antonio let him go, having had his fill of fun.

The whistle sounded and the teacher called them back to the center.

"Very good everyone! There was only one thing…" He turned to Francis and pinned him with a harsh stare. Francis didn't seem to mind though. He stood with a smug smile.

" _You_. What did I say about keeping it clean? I think you owe Mathew an apology for your crude behavior."

Francis's classmates tried to muffle their laughter. Mathew, who was next to Romano, blushed and looked at his feet.

"Well? Mathew, don't you want him to apologize?"

Romano didn't know what the big deal was. Francis grabbed people all the time, why was the teacher picking on him now? Must be the heat. It got to everybody. Romano wiped the backs of his arms on his shirt, grimacing. He couldn't wait to take a shower.

Mathew played with the hem of his shirt, finally looking up.

"I-I don't need him to…It's alright…We were just…having fun…"

The teacher's face to exploded with color. He puffed out his cheeks and gripped his clip board so hard his hands were white.

" _Having fun?_ Ass grabbing is just you two _having fun_? That isn't how you wrestle. Francis! Go to the office. I've had enough of your crap in my class."

At seeing Mathew look as if he was about to cry, Francis went to him instead. He whispered something to him that the no one else could hear before he went off to the doors. Everyone winced when they slammed shut. Mathew stood, hand over his mouth, eyes blinking rapidly. The crazy teacher dismissed them early and stormed off.

Romano's mood shifted. He felt pissed at the damn homophobic teacher, temporarily forgetting about the heat. There were a ton of gay kids at the school, he didn't know why the bastard educators couldn't suck up and accept it. Yeah, Francis might have went a little far, but Mathew _was_ his boyfriend, so it wasn't like he was touching someone random.

Antonio nudged Romano in the direction of the locker rooms. They walked as a group, Romano watching as Gilbert talked with Mathew, trying to cheer him up. He was happy he and Antonio hadn't been caught, but still. Mathew and Francis didn't deserve that. No one did.

* * *

Having put the gym events aside, the rowdy boys turned on the water to ice cold, freezing air sweeping through the locker room. Romano let out a sigh of ecstasy. The cold air felt heavenly on his now bare body. He picked up some soap and went over to an open shower head. He was about to turn on the water and start washing himself when he was abruptly pulled to the only curtained shower.

The water wasn't on yet, and he glared at Antonio as he pulled the thin curtain shut.

"And what do you think you're doing? What if I don't want to shower with you in here? It'd to damn hot to be smashed into one small area!"

Antonio rolled his eyes and pushed Romano out of the way as he spun the dial for the water, turning it to boiling hot. It hit Romano's back and he let out a loud shriek, jumping out of the way.

"FUCK! Damn you Antonio bastard! Turn it to cold! It's fucking hot as hell in here!"

Antonio shook his head, moving so that he was under the steaming spray. His jade eyes locked onto Romano's as he took Romano's hand that had the soap in it. He brought it to his chest, holding Romano's hand still under his own.

"You know…If you're hot, the best way to cool down is by standing under equally or more hot water. Cold is just a trick. This way, we can wash each other's backs!"

Romano pouted, but took Antonio's advice to thought. Would getting even more hot cool him down in the long run? Perhaps it was just the type of backward logic that Antonio knew all about. Romano sighed and carefully stepped up next to Antonio, wincing at the scalding water.

Antonio smiled and started to move Romano's hand in his own, going all around his chest before sinking lower. His eyes stayed locked with Romano's. Would he get away with what he really wanted to do? Antonio took the chance and lifted up his free hand, fitting it behind Romano's neck. With a gentle pull, their faces were close, breath mingling.

"Can I kiss you?"

Antonio didn't know if should have just went for it, or if it was better asking. Romano bit his lip, ears straining to listen and see if there were many other guys left in the locker room. He didn't hear much joking around anymore.

"Fine. But that's all."

Antonio beamed before sealing their lips together, pulling their heads under the spray of the shower. Romano closed his eyes against the water trailing down from his hair, melting into the kiss along with the heat encasing his body. Antonio stilled their hands and let go, instead taking the bar soap for his own and bringing it around to Romano's back.

He rubbed slow circles, all the while drinking in Romano through the kiss. He pulled away a couple times, but always returned. Their skin became flushed from the hot water, Romano finding it oddly comfortable. He brought his previously limp arms up and let them rest on Antonio's shoulders, feeling Antonio's soapy hands trail up the length of his back, then down again to just the top of his ass.

Antonio knew what he wanted to do, but was pretty sure Romano wouldn't agree to it. Ever since he saw the way Romano sat in study hall, looking extremely ruffled and warm, he had wanted to make him even hotter. Antonio left off on the kiss, moving them so he could peek out from behind the curtain. He only saw Ludwig picking up after Feliciano and Arthur wrapping his waist in a towel. He turned back to Romano, who was looking a little dizzy.

"You okay, Roma?"

The Italian nodded, tipping his head back under the spray of water, letting it run down his face. Antonio watched with hooded eyes as the water was allowed to caress the long neck, and he couldn't resist touching his lips there, tongue coming out to lap at the drops. Romano shivered at the touch despite the heat. His body was still on fire and Antonio wasn't helping to put it out.

"You bastard, you said that this would cool me down. It's doing the opposite!"

Antonio smirked against the neck before pulling away. He dropped the bar of soap and turned Romano around, pressing him up against the wall to their right. He brushed his lips against Romano's ear as he spoke.

"Sorry. How about we try something else then?"

Without waiting for an answer, Antonio grabbed two handfuls of Romano's ass, spreading the cheeks. Romano growled in annoyance, but didn't move. Trying to get away from a horny Antonio was futile. He let his forehead rest against the cool tiles of the shower wall. His breath caught when Antonio wasted no time by pushing his cock in. Romano grit his teeth against the pain, wondering when the bastard had gotten hard.

"F-fucker! You didn't even-"

"You don't need it."

Antonio gave a few shallow thrusts, biting on to Romano's shoulder. He felt Romano try to relax and spread his legs more. His speed stayed the same while Romano got accustomed to the intrusion, the pain slowly ebbing away. On the next thrust Romano shuddered hard, Antonio rubbing against his prostate. The bastard slowed and kept on that place, sucking his skin.

"Stupid…it's too damn…hot!"

Romano felt himself finally start to get hard, and reached for himself, pulling fast. He wanted it over with. Antonio was making him feel like he was melting. The hot water continued to rain down on them and Antonio's pace picked up. He held tight to Romano's hips, pulling him forward with each thrust. With the hot water beating down on his back, Antonio came, biting down on Romano's other shoulder.

With his hand frantically jerking himself, Romano groaned at the bite, feeling the coil in him snap and body twitch. He pulled away from Antonio and turned around, breathing hard. He really hoped no one was in the showers still.

There was the dull sound of the bell, and Romano sighed. Now they were going to be late for class, all because Antonio couldn't wait until they got home. Bastard. Romano tried to clean himself of Antonio the best he could as said cheery Spanish man picked the soap back up and washed himself with a smile. Romano didn't like that smug look.

"You damn horn dog. You definitely ain't getting any for at least a week!"

Antonio's mood didn't falter though. He knew Romano was lying.

Well, he hoped he was.


End file.
